How You Remind Me
by wolfwarrior15
Summary: Flie reflects on the events of the past few days, meaning Eldraid ... My first Oneshot! Part of the Wolf's Mane series, so if you haven't read them, do go and read them!  Oh, and JK there is no comfort because I'm evil like that.


**A/N Yay! My first oneshot! Post Eldraid attempting to kill Flie.**

**Thank you to all of my readers who have been so loyal to me since I've started writing here on Fanfiction! This one's for you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own ideas.**

**How you remind me**

Flie rested her head against the wall in her room. It was a couple of days after she had... killed Eldraid. Everyone had been so worried about her the days before, and were now otherwise occupied with things going on in the Dragon Islands. Sail was scheduled to meet with the leader of the Dragons in a few days time, but for now, he was planning with Peter and Edmund. Flie was glad that everyone wasn't crowded around her making sure she was alright, because every time they did, she forced herself to hide her emotions. It wasn't that she didn't want them to know that she was still hurting badly over what Eldraid had done to her... it was just _that_.

Whatever had gone down, was between her and Eldraid, no one else. She had been the one to get herself into the mess, and she was the one who had gotten herself out. The only escape from his cruel hands was to get rid of him completely, which meant Flie had to learn to forget about him. Even now, it was hard to forget. He had been such a big part of her life when she was younger, and then he betrayed her in the worst way possible. What made the situation even more frustrating for Flie was that the red haired wonder who called herself Miya was now permanently living in the castle.

Flie pushed off the ground and made her way over to her window. She had a wonderful view of the ocean from her room. She turned around and looked at the bed where she hadn't slept in for almost a week, wrapping her arms around her body as if she was cold.

**Never made it as a wise man,**

**Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing,**

**Tired of living like a blind man,**

**I'm sick inside without a sense of feeling,**

**And this is how you remind me...**

A single tear slipped out of her dull aqua eyes, but she didn't seem to care. Flie couldn't find herself looking away as she remembered how, eventually she had begun to get colder and colder... how she nearly slipped into darkness because of him.

**This is how you remind me**

**Of what I really am.**

Another one fell down her face and landed in her hand. Flie face twisted into a shape of pain and regret as her emotions crashed down on her like a wave.

**This is how you remind me **

**Of what I really am.**

She collapsed on the ground, sobbing into her hands, not caring when her leg painfully hit the floor.

**It's not like you to say sorry,**

**I was waiting on a different story.**

_Eldraid smiled as he watched Flie interact with the pups. She was so good with them. The Elder leaned against a tree as Flie left the pups with a concerned Chaff and padded over to him, morphing into a human._

_"They're cute." Eldraid said, smirking._

_"And a handful." Flie put in, walking past him into the deeper parts of the forest where they wouldn't be seen. _

_"But that's why you love them." Eldraid pointed out. Flie smiled and turned around, pressing herself up close to Eldraid._

_"Can you relate to me right now?" She asked with a smile._

**This time I'm mistaken,**

**For handing you a heart worth breaking**

_"I didn't want this you know." Eldraid said, "I never asked to be an elder. Like you never asked to have the Sight. You took it to save the life of another."_

_"But you're not really dead." Flie pointed out, "You can walk among the living."_

_"It's not the same." He said sitting next to me._

_"You have more responsibility?" Flie guessed._

_"I guess it's not so bad." Eldraid said, "I can still do this." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips..._

**And I've been wrong, I've been down,**

**Been to the bottom of every bottle.**

**These five words in my head,**

**Scream "Are we having fun yet?"**

The tears fell freely from her eyes, as she did nothing to stop them. The pain in her heart continued to elevate as she wept more.

**It's not like you didn't know that.**

**I said I love you and I swear I still do.**

_"Everything I've done! Everything I'm doing is because I love you!" Eldraid screeched, "To bring you closer to me!"_

**And it must have been so bad,**

**Cause living with me must have damn near killed you.**

_"You haven't killed me yet." Eldraid pointed out, "So that's why I'm going to have to kill you."_

**And this is how you remind me**

**Of what I really am.**

_"This world," Eldraid said unexpectedly, "has so many lies. Some of them are right in front of our noses." Flie couldn't tell if he was speaking to her or not, "Others, you have to search to find the truth."_

**This is how you remind me**

**Of what I really am**

_**"**She's mine!" Green eyes rushed at Flie as she saw familiar a stone knife..._

**It's not like you to say sorry,**

**I was waiting on a different story.**

Flie buried her face in her hands, almost as if she were ashamed of herself. Everything was her fault, and that was the bitter truth. Everyone had warned her, but she chose to ignore them.

**This time I'm mistaken,**

**For handing you a heart worth breaking.**

_"Sail." A new voice snarled._

_Sail turned around._

_"Eldraid."_

**And I've been wrong, I've been down,**

**Been to the bottom of every bottle.**

**These five words in my head**

**Scream "Are we having fun yet?"**

Flie attempted to silence herself. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her throat felt like it was on fire. Her whole body was numb after being slashed at by her raw emotion.

She sat there, weak with no spirit left in her body. The room was silent just like her soul... dead... Then something caught Flie's attention as she sat under the window. It was a giggle on the wind. Flie tilted her head slightly, before realizing it came from outside.

She forced herself to stand up and looked out the window. Down by the beach, Flie could make out two figures walking side by side. It was Peter and Miya. Something sparked in Flie's stomach along the lines of jealousy and determination.

Taking in a deep breath, she wiped away any trace of tears on her face and put on her mask of calm. With one last look out the window, Flie knew what she had to do. She smirked to herself; it was time to save her friends.

**Never made it as a wise man,**

**I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing...**

**And this is how you remind me...**

**This is how you remind me...**

**A/N So I didn't use the whole song, but what did you guys think? Yes, I know Flie may be a bit self centered here, but still. I hope you enjoyed!**

**Song: How you remind me**

**By: Nickelback**


End file.
